


Til the cows come home

by dacryphilic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But written as if it isn't one, Cow Russia, I'm sorry class, Other, This is just a big joke fic really, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacryphilic/pseuds/dacryphilic
Summary: This is the greatest milking of All Time





	Til the cows come home

"A-Ah....." Ivan mooed sweetly. The large cow/man hybrid was in obvious pain, his ears twitching with every breath he took. "I need to be milked.......will you do the honors?" He pleaded, large violet eyes filled with want. Ivan needed it. "I can't stand this, please, milk me til the cows come home!" 

You move closer to him, unsure of what to do. You only had him for a few days now, this would be his first milking, but something told you that you wouldn't need any machine for the job today. He was already leaking through his thin sweater. His chest looked bigger than it did yesterday, too. Probably swelled from all the milk he has to give you. Ivan notices your starring and puts his hands across his chest "Don't look! It's embarrassing...just help me, please."

It was surprising, seeing a creature of his size become so weak in just a few moments. Did he really need it this bad? 

"You really can't wait until later on, until everyone else gets pumped?"

"M-Mhm!"

A....moan. He's moaning now. 

Jesus fucking Christ. It can't hurt to help this once, right? He looks like he's gonna break if he doesn't get any release, ASAP.

Hesitantly, you reach out and stroke his left pec, earning another small moan. Ivan eases into the touch with time, his face turning as red as the strawberries growing in the nearby fields. Your free hand goes to his untouched pec, now repeating the action. 

"Yes, just like that." 

He encourages you to take his sweater off. His nipples, pert and pink, are ready to be sucked.

You lean into his chest, taking an experimental lick. He tasted sweet, not exactly what you were expecting, but you're not complaining. When you try to pull away, you feel his hands going to your shoulders. "No! You can't just stop like that..." 

The way his ears flopped was just too cute. How could you possibly say no to him? Maybe one more lick wouldn't hurt. 

And another. 

And another.

Until, finally, you give in. Taking the small bud in between your teeth while massaging his chest, you start to suck out the milk. His tail flicked back and forth, excited from all the attention he was getting. The more you sucked, the louder he became. 

"You have to quiet down, we can't let anyone know we're out here. They'll get jealous."

"You don't milk all your cows like this then, huh?" 

"I can't say I have, no."

You only milked a few others like this, but this was special. Ivan was the sweetest of them all, and the way he moaned was just as sweet as his milk. After a while of sucking on his first pec, he's run dry. You waste no time in starting the next one, that delicious liquid filling your mouth once more. 

"Yes, yes! Keep milking me, yes!"

After minutes of hard work and groping his chest, you're finally able to pull away. Ivan was extremely satisfied with his special treatment, immediately going back to the stables to take a nap. Walking away from the scene of the incident, you notice your four other cows, Alfred, Francis, Arthur, and Yao starring at you with the same needy looks on their faces.

Ah, to hell with it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE, I MADE SOME JOKE ABOUT A COW IVAN FIC AND THIS IS WHERE IT ENDED UP! I'M SORRY.


End file.
